theproudfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
LaCienega Boulevardez
LaCienega Boulevardez 'is a fictional character from Disney Channel's The Proud Family. She is voiced by Alisa Reyes. She is the Hispanic, snotty friend of Dijonay, Zoey and sometimes Penny. She is wealthy, beautiful and is the most popular girl in school. She once spread a rumor about Penny and nerdy boy Myron. Personality Despite her beauty, LaCienega is stuck up and conceited, but deep down inside, she's insecure and a little jealous of Penny because she's more down-to-earth. She and Penny constantly antagonize each other and Penny is usually stuck with her. In the show, LaCienega is able to convince her parents and the Prouds that she is a very sweet and moral young lady, while in fact, she is arrogant, vain, snobbish, and obnoxious. However, deep down, she likes Penny a bit, but would never publicly show it. She is also in an R&B girl-band called L.P.D.Z. Eventually, all the adults are able to see past her false façade and soon she no longer even attempts to act civil around them, rather acting like her real self. When she's actually a friend to Penny, they get along really well, like in the episodes One in a Million, The Camp, The Counselor, The Mole, and the Rock. Episode Appearances *Bring It On (first appearance) *Strike *Rumors *''Tiger Whisperer *EZ Jackster (no lines) *''Spelling Bee'' *''She's Got Game'' *''Forbidden Date'' *Teacher's Pet (no lines) *''Don't Leave Home Without It'' *Makeover *''The Party'' *I Had a Dream *''I Love You Penny Proud'' *''Puff's Magic Adventure'' *''Enter the Bullies'' *'''The Altos *''Hip-Hop Helicopter'' *''Romeo Must Wed'' *''A Star Is Scorned'' *''A Hero for Halloween'' *''Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thingy, Baby'' *''Poetic Justice'' *''Hooray for Iesha'' *''Camping Trip'' *''Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny'' *''Boot Camp'' *''One in a Million'' *''Tween Town'' *''Hmmm... Tastes Like'' *'There's Something About Rene' *Adventures in Bebe Sitting *''Surf and Turf'' *''Johnny Lovely'' *''The Camp, the Counselor, the Mole, and the Rock'' *It Takes A Thief *Wedding Bell Blues *''Penny Potter'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Thelma and Luis'' *''Election'' *''Culture Shock'' *''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly '' *''Smack Mania 6: Mongo vs. Mama's Boy'' *Suga Mama's Believers *''Twins to Tweens'' *''Who You Callin' a Sissy?'' *''Psycho Duck'' *The Proud Family Movie (last appearance) Trivia *LaCienaga translates as "the wetlands" or "the swamp" in Spanish. *LaCienega is the only female member of the group to wear pants while the others wear skirts. *Ironically, although she is ashamed of her big feet, when LaCienega was crowned the winner in a beauty contest by Wizard Kelly, she was supremely confident on stage wearing a yellow swimsuit and being barefoot. *It was revealed in "Love Thy Neighbor" that LaCienega has big duck-like feet and she's also a good swimmer and that she seems to wear water shoes when she goes to the beach or to the pool. **However, there are four episodes that show LaCienega's feet to be normal size instead of big. *In "Hip Hop Heilcopter", LaCienega's feet are shown to be normal size when she, Penny, Zoey, and Dijonay wore their outfits on live TV. *In "A Star Is Scorned", LaCienega's feet are shown to be small when she is wearing platform sandals. *In "Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny", when LaCienega was barefooted for almost the entire episode, her feet are shown to be normal. *In "Psycho Duck", when after Penny saved Chester from drowning, LaCienega's feet are small. *LaCienega and her mother Sunset are named after La Cienega Boulevard and Sunset Boulevard which are two Los Angeles area arterial roads that meet in West Hollywood, California. *It's possible the idea of her big feet are eventually edited out of the script. *LaCienega is one of the main characters have missed episodes (Seven Days Of Kwanzaa). The first was Puff, the second was BeBe Jackson and CeCe Nicole Proud, the third was Sticky Webb and the fourth was Zoey Howzer. *It has been noted by fans that LaCienega somehow must have been based off of Sly Fox, the wicked stepmother from HBO's Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child ''episode ''White Snow. It is unknown if this resemblance is accidental or intentional. Gallery LaCienega Boulevardez/Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Boulevardez Family Category:LPDZ Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Rivals Category:Main characters